This invention relates to key fobs.
Keyless remote entry has become prevalent in its inclusion in new vehicle accessories. More specifically, the use of key fob type mechanisms which allow for the locking and unlocking of vehicle door lock systems, the opening of truck latch mechanisms and the setting and unsetting of alarm systems have become commonplace in new vehicle accessories. High end, as well as low end, vehicles are including the above noted functions as well as other functions in standard accessory packages. In this manner, the importance of the protection of remote keyless entry key fobs is rising.
As the public begins to rely more on more on these key fobs systems, it becomes imperative to protect and preserve the electrical circuitry of these devices. The introduction of moisture either by rain, mist, or inadvertent dropping in water puddles near the vehicle inevitably occurs in common use of the key fobs. The introduction of foreign particle such as dust, dirt and sand also occurs through common use and over time begins to degrade if not completely hinder the normal operation of the key fob. In addition, as the key fob is often, if not entirely kept along with the car keys and other house keys, the common use also entails inadvertent dropping, knocking, banging, and hitting of the key fob against hard objects. This continuous physical shock to the key fob over time begins to degrade if not completely hinder the normal operation of the key fob.
Consequently, a need exists for a protective cover for the remote keyless entry key fob. A system that will allow full implementation of all the communication buttons on the system while still providing protection for the key from the above noted hazardous conditions will greatly improve the longevity of the key fob.